Going Against Artemis
by Over the Winter Wall
Summary: Kaylie had always noticed monsters and strange creatures around her, but never told anyone about it. That was, until a weird goat-man thing came to her and told her to come with him. He introduced her to a new world she'd never thought would exist. Suddenly life and adventure was calling her name. But this magical experience came with a price; giving up all her loved ones.
1. Kailey Olivia O'Neal (Character Page

**Kailey O'Neal**

Character Page

Name - Kailey Olivia O'Neal

Age - 18

Godly Parent - Artemis

Background story - Has noticed monsters and strange creatures all her life but never told anyone, that is, until a strange goat man thing tells her to come with him. But gives up everything because she is a daughter of Artemis.

* * *

><p><strong>Well! How was it!? Let us know, and if you don't want to, you don't have to. Because I don't need feedback to keep this story going, I just need a little self-encouragement, diligence, and efficiency. <strong>


	2. Lizzie Kathy Huntsman (Character Page)

**Lizzie Huntsman**

Character Page

Name - Lizzie Huntsman

Age - 17

Godly Parent - Poseidon

Background story- Abused by Stepfather for mother's death at the age of four; until she ran away at the age of 16 and ended up at Camp Half-Blood one year later. She was found passed out at the entrance with a trident over her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Well! How was it!? Let us know, and if you don't want to, you don't have to. Because I don't need feedback to keep this story going, I just need a little self-encouragement, diligence, and efficiency. <strong>


	3. Saige Irene Morgan (Character Page)

HI! I am the bubbly one, so HI AGAIN!

* * *

><p>Name - Saige Irene Morgan<p>

Age - 18

Godly Parent - Poseidon

Background Story - I lost all of my family except my mom - sad, I know. My house burned down when I was 7; I had a sister that disappeared when I was 2, at least that is what my mom told me; and a brother and step-father that died in the fire as well. But, then, Grover became my best friend and took me to a camp named Camp Half-Blood. That's where I met my half-sister, Lizzie, and my best friend, Kailey.

* * *

><p>Now time for Lizzie! YEAH!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well! How was it!? Let us know, and if you don't want to, you don't have to. Because I don't need feedback to keep this story going, I just need a little self-encouragement, diligence, and efficiency. <strong>


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey, this is Kassi; I just wanted to let you guys know that from now on, when we write a chapter, the girl who writes it's name will be at the bottom. Just so you guys don't get confused! There will be an update soon, I promise, just don't forget to check out the story The Fire In Her Heart it is in Saige's perspective. BYEEEE!

* * *

><p>~ Kassi the daughter of Athena (or just Kassi) ~ (Other Author: Over the Winter Wall)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well! How was it!? Let us know, and if you don't want to, you don't have to. Because I don't need feedback to keep this story going, I just need a little self-encouragement, diligence, and efficiency. <strong>


	5. Prologue

**Over the Winter Wall (or Shiloh): Finally, an actual chapter, YAY! It's a prologue, so it's shorter. Longer chapters coming your way!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_**Kailey's P.O.V.**_

I shuffle my feet as I wait for Jacob to come and pick me up. Lately, I'd been hearing rumors about Jacob wanting to ask me out, but I knew he was just a teenage delinquency and had absolutely no business with me or anyone else, for that matter. He would most likely dump me the first five minutes he had me. Though, I can't go ahead and make assumptions over whether or not he'll dump me when I don't even know that the rumor 'he likes you' is true. I suppose I'll just find out later, and there may not even be a later; or there might be, but no 'asking out' involved.

"Hey, Kay!" I heard a voice call my name right as a loud car door slammed shut. In my head, I thought it was Jacob coming to pick me up. I didn't really feel like lifting my head to look at him, mostly because I'm a lazy person, but also because... what if he _does_ like me. That's when I felt a body sit down beside me on the bench, a hand over mine came with that package deal, as well. I saw the hand, and realized it really _was_ Jacob, because of his tan skin and chewed-up fingernails. I knew he chewed his finger-nails; I'd seen him do it, also, I was the only person he'd told. I didn't see it as a big deal, however.

I guess I didn't realize that he wanted me to answer him. I really only answer questions, and he should know that by now; apparently not, since he went ahead and said, "Well, you gonna say 'hey' back or what?" I didn't feel like talking because I was so nervous, but yet so tired I just didn't want to talk. Since he'd asked me a question, though, I guess I should answer.

"Hey...," I said in a very weak, high-pitched, girly, not-my-actual-voice, voice. I hated it whenever I talked like that; my nervous, scared voice. I guess this showed that I _did_ like him, man... do I hate life.

"Reading again, I see," He said. I snapped back into reality and looked at the book I was holding. I had almost forgot that I was trying to finish this book while waiting for him. I had about 14 pages left, and it was extremely sad. People had been telling me that it was sad, but had a good finish and message at the end. I looked over at Jacob for the first time today and saw his totally uninterested face. He wasn't really into books much. I'd pushed him to start reading a few, but he only got as far as the 2nd page, then quit. I guess this boy would just never, ever read a book.

"Hey, you better fix up that face right now or you'll be reading it next!" I snapped back at him.

He knew I was only joking, but tried playing along with a, "NO! No, Queen Mckayla, please don't make me read the terrible book of which you possess!" Some part of me felt offended, but the majority of me took it as a joke.

"Okay, you need to shut up for a little while, before people start thinking we're crazy." I think I jinxed us that day, because the next thing I knew, a 20 year old woman and her mother began to walk beside us on the pavement.

I didn't even realize what Jacob and I probably seemed like we were doing until these words came out of the mother's mouth, "Now you see, Amanda, that's the kind of couple you and Arnold could be if you just listened to my tips." My face suddenly sank into a cave of extreme nervousness and embarrassment. I turned to look over at Jacob and saw the look on his face. It wasn't the one I'd expected; I expected a disgusted, confused face expression from him, but I was wrong. Instead, it was a sexy smirk. That's when I got the thought, _maybe he does like me._ _I mean, we've known each other since 6th grade and always been best friends - just maybe... just maybe... he does like me._

"Well, you know what couples do a lot, Kay?" He asked, while giggling a little. I tried to ignore the smile on his face, yet, somehow I couldn't help myself from looking at him. I felt a red hot blush creep up on my cheeks; the next thing I knew, a chill ran down my spine and I went boneless. I was completely, undoubtedly, no-other-way-possible, falling for him.

I was so lost in the moment that I almost forgot to answer his wonderful question.

"I believe not, Jacob. What _do_ couples do a lo-" I asked. I couldn't even finish the word 'lot', before he took me into his arms and pulled me into an extremely passionate kiss. My whole mind went blank, and my face was probably as red as a tomato. But I kept my lips against his, and put my arms around his neck. I'd never been kissed before by anyone, but it sure was an experience I'll _never, EVER_ forget.

* * *

><p>~ Shiloh ~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well! How was it!? Let us know, and if you don't want to, you don't have to. Because I don't need feedback to keep this story going, I just need a little self-encouragement, diligence, and efficiency. <strong>


End file.
